My Midnight Cinderella
by SlytherinMax
Summary: SLASH! James/Severus, Lucius/Severus James doesn't think Cinderella could really fall for the Charming Prince. He thinks the Pauper is a much better decision.


_**Max:** Well, I figured I would let you guys know that I'm still alive with this little tid bit of a story I'm working on. I promise I will finish this one... But at the moment, I'm working on my own novel. If anyone would like to be my friend, I have a myspace account the link thingie is maxwell_xenos :)  
__**Warning: **Slash... Anger, Hate, etc.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter! However I do own the song contained un this fic! The Title is My Midnight Cinderella, By Maxwell Xenos  
**Word Count: **Approx: 756_

* * *

_**My Midnight Cinderella**_

_It's never the way you planned it  
When your Prince Charming arrives  
A beautiful smile and soft sparkling eyes  
And your head over heels in love  
My little Cinderella_

_He asks you to dance  
And you follow him out on the floor  
He pulls you close and takes the lead  
You're his beautiful little toy indeed  
My little Cinderella_

Soft brown eyes glared across the Great Hall at the tall regal form of Lucius Malfoy as the young man wrapped his arms securley around the waist of his smaller partner. Allowing a light growl to escaped through his tightly clenched lips, James began to stalk across the room towards the two when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "James! What are you doin' mate? I thought you weren't going to dance tonight? And why do you look like your about ready to kill someone? Is Snivellis messin' with Lily again?" questioned Sirius' rough voice as the young man attempted to turn his friend around to face him.

James refused to move from his spot, his eyes still following the dancing pair, "I can't believe.... Ditched me to dance with that... I'll kill him!"

"Woah there mate! What are you talking about? Who ditched you?" Sirius' voice questioned once more, but he did not recieve an answer as his friend began to walk away.

James watched as Lucius led Severus out to the corridors and followed closely behind to see what the pair was up to.

* * *

_Now it's midnight and it's time to go  
He watches as you run away  
A smirk on his lips and a gleam his eye  
He accepted your unspoken challenge  
He'll find you if it's the last thing he does  
My little Midnight Cinderella_

_My little Midnight Cinderella  
You'll soon find out the side that he hides  
The secrets he keeps  
And the way he treats his love_

A small smile appeared on Severus' face as he wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck, "That was great Lucius." he murmered softly, and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"Stop it." Lucius ordered, glaring down at the young man who slowly began to pull his hands down to his sides, "This has gone to far Snape. I'm getting married to Narcissa this summer. And besides, your just a filthy half blood and I'm a Malfoy." Lucius leaned down to whisper in the shocked boys ear, "And you know very well no one could ever love something as ugly as you. You're just an easy fuck. Now get lost. Before I tell everyone what a whore you are." Turning around, Lucius motioned towards the small girl behind them, leaning against the wall in her flowing silk dress, "Come Narcissa, my love, there are still a few dances left before the night is out." he leaned down to give the girl a soft kiss on the lips before the two were back in the hall. Leaving Severus standing dead still, eyes wide and mouth hung slightly open.

_It's Midnight Cinderella  
And it's time for you to come back to me  
The only one you will ever need  
And soon, time will tell our tale  
Of a love so deep and pure_

_And now he asks you to dance  
And you follow him out on the floor  
He pulls you close and takes the lead  
It's an awful magic indeed  
My little Midnight Cinderella_

James stepped out from his hidding spot and walked around to stand in front of Severus, "Sev," he whispered lightly, reaching his hand out to the smaller boys face, "You deserve better then Malfoy, Sev."

Severus jerked back quickly and glared up at James, "What?! And you have come to assume that you are better then him?! Not likely Potter!" and he turned and began to walk away, mubbling under his breath as he always does, But James could still hear his words, "I love him..."

"But I can give you something he can't Snape! I could actually love you back!" James hollered after him before flopping down on the stairs angrily.

_You're my Cinderella  
And I'll show you a magic you've never seen before  
Nothing could ever compare  
It's a simple magic, a soft spoken spell  
And it's all that I can give to you  
My Midnight Cinderella_

_And I'll ask you to dance  
Just follow me out on the floor  
Let me pull you close  
I'll whisper it in your ear  
My spell, is love  
And now it's Midnight, Cinderella_

* * *

_**Max: **Please read and review!!  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**_


End file.
